jaden's heart break
by RoxasSora2009
Summary: WARNING: Yaoi content. if you dont like it dont read it. the characters arent the same as on the show but thats kinda the fun about fan fics. So plz enjoy. leave comments i dont care.


chapter1: broken

_"Finally we get a break from dueling!"_ Jaden exclaimed aloud running toward the pacing Syrus whom seemed to be thinking about something, _"Syrus its summer."_ He grabbed his hand and smiled, _"...Let's get to my house."_ Jaden had a hold of Syrus' hand as he began to walk off. Syrus let go and turned his reddening face to the side looking at the ground, "_What's wrong_?" Jaden asked concerned, "_Why won't you go with me_?" Syrus looked up at Jaden tears building inside his eyes, "_I'm sorry Jaden... I cannot go with you_." His tears fell down his cheeks as Jaden's began to burn his eyes intensely. "_W-why? Tell me why Syrus_?" Jaden pleaded but got nothing but sobs, "_I'm sorry_…" Syrus Cried and Jaden began to sob.

"_Hey! Syrus it's time to go_!" Marik came running from the Dueling grounds and wrapped his warm arms around Syrus' little body. Syrus slid his hand into Marik's and turned around walking away from Jaden and his tears, "_How dare you_!" Jaden called after Syrus, "_How dare you betray me like this_! _I loved you_!" Syrus hears his cries and turns to look but Jaden had already vanished into the distance, "It'll be okay…it's time to move on." Marik squeezes his hand comfortingly and walks into town to a rather comfy looking two story house were steam emitted from the back due to a personal hot springs bath. "_Why don't you go down to the bath and relax, it's been a hard day_." Marik lead him down to the hot springs and left him there.

After Syrus couldn't see Marik no more, he undressed himself and opened the steamy glass door and walked inside. He plopped himself down into the hot water and cried, thinking of Jaden and the tears that HE caused him to spill upon the world. Syrus hated himself for it. He couldn't believe he could be so cruel and unemotional. Jaden was his life, his world. "_I loved him too!" _Syrus screamed and hit the rock in front of him. The tears came pouring out and wouldn't stop for nothing and he couldn't help but hate himself for what he did to Jaden, it was unforgivable.

A few hours have passed and Marik got worried and decided to go check on him, "_Syrus? Are you okay it's been like three hours_…" Marik squinted through the steam as a black figure came stumbling through the foggy bath. _"Jaden_…" Syrus groaned and fell forward. Marik extended his arms to catch him He landed heavily into his arms, "_oh Syrus_…" Marik sighed and carried his wet naked body upstairs to lay him down.

xXx

Meanwhile at Jaden's- Jaden runs into his house sobbing and out of breath from the long jog, "_How could Syrus do this to me_?" He sobbed intensely, "_We've been together for so long._.." Jaden fell face first into his bed and cradled his pillow crying. A couple of hours passed before Jaden had calmed down. He wiped away his tears as he walked into the bathroom feeling dirty and grimy in need of a shower. He started up the water turning the hot water all the way up. Jaden undressed himself and slid into the tub letting the water rain on his weak and tired body. He kept thinking about Syrus and the first time the came together as one, right here in this very tub. Syrus was shy but knew how to take care of Jaden's needs. Jaden reaches down and begins to stroke his manhood softly, "_Oh Syrus i like that_." He moaned as he played with it gently, "_Syrus please not there_." Jaden sighed as he brought his other hand down to his hole inserting a finger into it. He moaned from the pleasure and started to stroke his manhood faster. A few moments have passed of fast fingering and stroking when he let out a gasp as he had came, "_Oh Syrus_!" Jaden sank into the tub and relaxed thinking of Syrus and his touch, Jaden tingled all over as if He was really there, "_I wish you were the one who made me cum_." He closed his eyes and imagined a life of dirty play and possible marriage with his beloved Syrus.

He couldn't take thinking about it any longer so he got out of the hot shower full of memories and dried off. Jaden looked over at his bedside table and noticed a small picture on the corner of it inside a small pouch. He walked over and pulled it out, taking a quick look over it he gave a little chuckle. It was a picture of him and Syrus back when they had first met in the second grade. Jaden put the picture away and got dressed, he couldn't help noticing that he was hungry, "_Man thanks for the wake up call, hunger_." Jaden laughed and threw on his coat to leave, "_Were shall i eat today_...?" he thought aloud as a young woman with long blond hair walked by, "_Oh hello, Alexis_." Jaden smiled and walked beside her, "_Hello, Jaden_" Alexis replied and hugged him, "_Were are you headed_?" Jaden laughed and told her about his day and that he finally noticed how hungry he was and needed a bite to eat. Alexis listened carefully and patted him on the back, "_I'm sorry about you and Syrus but don't worry i know a great place to eat after a hard day_."

She grabbed his hand and began to run down the streets, pretty much dragging poor Jaden. Alexis suddenly came to a stop right in front of a large fast food, artery popping, grease infested, and cow killing restaurant. "_Are you serious, Alexis_!?" Jaden slapped his forehead as he read a sign that said, "_Beefy Bowl_". Jaden pouts as Alexis drags him inside the horrible and fattening place.

(i don't know what to write next so tell me what you think then i will write more. Kays?.)


End file.
